


Two officers and a nosy droid

by JediBatman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Funny, Love at First Sight, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBatman/pseuds/JediBatman
Summary: This is a story inspired by the Last Jedi, where Poe Dameron and Amilyn Holdo don't hate each other. Instead they fall in love and make love. Then C-3PO appears.





	Two officers and a nosy droid

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Last Jedi but I didn't like it so I decided to write my own fanfiction for it. The more I wrote, the more I found the shipping betwenn Poe and Holdo improved the story. So I made a story for them.
> 
> This is my first Archive of Our Own publication. Enjoy.

She had always believed in love but never in love at first sight...until the moment it happened.

It had been a really bad day for the Resistance. Her own ship, the corvette Ninka, had been destroyed in a First Order attack. General Leia Organa had been seriously wounded in the attack and her second in command Admiral Ackbar had lost his life. It fell on her shoulders to lead the Resistance to salvation. It was a difficult task but Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo was not a quitter.

She had read and heard a lot about Captain Poe Dameron, the man who had destroyed the Starkiller base and gave the Resistance a fighting chance. She had developed a strong affection for him. And now she had fallen in love with him. No, actually it was more than just love, it was chemistry. It was the common bond that linked a man and a woman, the common values, interests, the common way to see life. It was the ingredient that made a relationship last in time, the unifying force that made a man and a woman stick together when the initial enthusiasm ended. Chemistry was more powerful than the Force itself.

When speaking to the assembled surviving Resistance members, all of them gathered onboard Raddus, the last surviving capital ship of the Resistance, she could see him among them. She tried to avert her gaze because she knew she would lose her mind if she looked at him and embarass herself.  
Her speech was over and her duties for the day had been performed. She had assigned detailed instructions to the surviving officers and was ready to go for some well deserved rest. Fortunately, there was a spare cabin for her in the officer quarters.

Holdo was unfamiliar with the Raddus interior and she had to use a map to navigate the ship's corridors. The map was stored in electronic form on a datapad she used. The datapad could also be used for the bridge crew to locate her in case of emergencies, such as a First Order attack, an asteroid collision or a fire somewhere onboard the ship.  
Amilyn was in the officers wing now. While walking, she observed the names on the cabin doors. Some names were familiar but most were not. She kept walking...and then she did a double take and stopped. She turned and looked at the name on the door. 

"Captain Poe Dameron?", she whispered herself. She looked to her left and to her right. The corridor was empty. Her soft soled boots made no noise on the floor. Nobody had heard her approaching and nobody would find out if she...

She stayed in front of the door, hesitating. She couldn't find the courage to knock and yet she couldn't leave. Her heart was pounding. "He is a hero. He almost lost his life today. If you don't knock the door, you don't deseve him. " With that thought in mind, she knocked the door. 

It had been a tiring and stressful night for Captain Poe Dameron. The First Order had attacked and he had to fight multiple TIE fighters in order to protect Raddus, Ninka, and two other smaller Resistance ships. He had fought like a hero, attacking, evading, coordinating, and trying his best to save the Resistance. 

He had succeeded. Raddus, the biggest and heaviest ship of the Resistance had survived and had managed to jump to hyperspace. In addition, two thirds of the Resistance personell were still alive. 

The price had been heavy though. Half the X-wing fighters were gone. Ninka and the two other vessels were also gone. Admiral Ackbar was dead and General Organa in the hospital. 

Poe Dameron had never seen or met the Vice Admiral Holdo. Despite this, he had learned a lot about her. Amilyn had interested him. She was an unconventional character who had succeeded with her wits, skill, and charisma. Poe admired her for that. He could learn from her how to be a success without compromising his maverick tendencies. 

It had been a long, gruesome, and tiring day for Captain Dameron. He only wished to go and get some sleep. Fortunately, they had jumped in hyperspace. They would be safe from the First Order for the next two or three days.

When Holdo gathered the Resistance survivors, an electric current hit him. Amilyn Holdo was tall, slender, smartly dressed in a form fitting Resistance uniform and easily dominated the area. She didn't scream and she didn't have to. Her voice was soft and elegant and Poe absorbed every word. Her movement was elegant and graceful, like a ballet dancer on stage. Poe Dameron fell in love with her a few seconds after he saw her.

When the gathering was over Poe returned to his cabin. He was both happy and sad, elated and stressed. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her beautiful face and her piercing blue eyes.   
"How am I going to talk to her? She might not even care, she outranks me, she has a lot of other things to attend to, she...". He was stuck.

A knock of the cabin door stopped his thoughts. Who was there?  
"Come in", he said. 

Poe's eyes widened in surprise. "Am I dreaming?", he whispered between his teeth. He blinked his eyes. He wasn't dreaming.

"Good...evening Captain. May I come in? I have...something to ask you." Amilyn's voice was soft and barely audible. She also seemed nervous.

"Of course...Admiral", Captain Dameron said. The Vice Admiral entered and closed the door behind her. Poe immediately stood up. 

"Please, call me Amilyn. May I call you...Poe?", she asked.

"Of course...Admiral...I mean...Amilyn." Poe Dameron was so nervous.

"Don't be nervous Poe. You haven't done anything wrong. I am not here to punish you", she said with a smile. "I just want to ask you a question." Holdo's voice had become more confident.

"Of course Adm...Amilyn. What would you like to learn?"

Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo took a deep breath, looked the Captain directly in his eyes and said:

"Poe...do you believe in love at first sight?" 

Poe's eyes widened in surprise. It was the last question he expected to hear. At the same time though it was a question he wanted so much to answer to. Summoning all of his inner strength and courage, he looked Amilyn directly in her eyes and said:

"I didn't...until I fist saw you...Amilyn." Still looking his eyes, she approached him until her face was inches away from his face.

"The feeling is mutual Poe." She then kissed him. It was a big, open mouthed kiss, full of love and passion. They both kissed gently and slowly. It was not a kiss for two lovers who would only meet once. It was a kiss for two people who deeply loved each other.

"Poe? Do you feel it too?", she asked after the kiss.

"It not just two people blowing off steam after a very stressful day.", he replied. "It is much more than that", he said.  
"It is Poe. It is more than love actually. It is chemistry, it is finding your other half. If we survive this...we will be together. Don't ask my how I know it but I know it."

"Do you think I deserve it? Being with you I mean. I mean you are older than me, wiser, have things figured out..."  
"Poe", she said looking deeply in his eyes. "do you believe that I underestimate you? You have so much potential. I have learned so much about you. I trust you, I believe in you, and most of it I love you."

"Do I deserve you?", he asked.

"Yes, Poe you do. And even if you fail somewhere, I will be there to help. And if I fail somewhere I believe you will do the same for me. Can you do that Poe?"

"Yes, Amilyn. I can and I will."

"Do you believe I deserve you Poe?"

"Yes, you deserve me Amilyn."

"I love you Poe", she said.

"I love you Amilyn", he said. 

Two hours later, Poe and Amilyn were naked in bed, having made love till exhaustion. It was gentle and caring and special for both. 

"There is so much chemistry", Amilyn said with her beautiful smile. "So much love. And you are a great lover." 

"You have the stamina of a thirty year old athlete. You look like one too", he said.

"You don't say that to get me in bed, do you?", she said, laughing.

"Well, I never try to seduce my bosses.", he said, joking as well. "But sometimes my bosses seduce me. I don't know why, maybe because I am handsome", he said, grinning.

"Don't tell me you and Leia...", she asked, still joking.

"No! She is like a mother to me...and a well...somehow demanding General. And she used to be married to a colleague and she was faithful to him." 

"Han Solo was good looking", Amilyn Holdo said. "So yes, Leia had her eyes on him. Now about my age..."

"You have a tall, slender, and gorgeous body with soft milky white skin. And a smile that can melt the ice Planet of Hoth. And two beautiful blue eyes that can make me laugh or cry in an instant."

"And you are a handsome pilot who knows how to make a woman happy. And I really like your copliment. OK, Captain. May I stay for the night? I am too tired to walk to my cabin."

"Permission granted, Admiral." 

A few hours later, the door in the Captain's cabin opened. 

"Great news Admiral. General Organa has awoken." It was C-3PO, General Organa's personal protocol droid. The two lovers woke up, staring at the droid. They were both naked and in each other's arms.

"Eh...what are you do...", C-3PO tried to say. 

"Oh sorry. I...I will leave you alone. I...I didn't see anything. Really, I didn't...", he said while turning to leave. After hitting his head on the open door, C-3PO managed to find the exit, close the door and carefully walk away from the cabin. 

"Hello everyone. How is the weather? I hope you have...meaningful social interactions.", C-3PO said to nobody in particular.

"Oh, he must have located me through my datapad", the Vice Admiral said. "It emits a signal".

"I am sorry Amilyn, I forgot to lock the door", Poe said.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, our secret is safe. I will take care of C-3PO.", she said with a crooked smile on her face. "OK, Captain. Get dressed. Time to work."

"At your orders Admiral."

Ten minutes later, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo was on the bridge giving the first orders of the day. Five minutes later, Captain Poe Dameron appeared. He saluted the Vice Admiral.

"At ease Captain", Amilyn Holdo said. "Follow me to the conference area for your new orders. Sergeant, could you please send C-3PO in as well? He might have news about the General."

"Yes, Admiral", Sergeant Tiko replied.

"Poe, I love you but war is war. I want you to the hangar bay. We have lost most of our fighters and the surviving ones are in need of repairs. I would like you to supervise these repairs."

"Understood. We should not meet each other during the day. We don't want our secret to be betrayed. And I like the assignement. It's both interesting and useful. We need all the fighter coverage we can have."

The door knocked. The Vice Admiral gestured for the Captain to open it. It was C-3PO.  
"C-3PO?", the Admiral asked.

"Yes, Admiral", the droid asked.

"Could you please check whether General Organa has woken up?"

"But I have checked and informed...". Poe and Amilyn both looked at him in an intimidating way.

"No, C-3PO. You probably have made a mistake. You never saw me or the Captain or me with the Captain during the last ten hours."

"But I..."

"No. Listen, you certainly have made a mistake, probably due to some software malfunction. Fortunately, the Captain knows a fast and reliable repair technique that uses a hammer and a blaster and is willing to..."

"Actually, I am OK.", C-3PO replied. "And I have good news Admiral. General Organa has woken up! Unfortunately, I could not locate you or the Captain...or you with the Captain to inform you until now."

"This is great news C-3PO!", Amilyn said in a happy voice. "Thank you C-3PO! You are a perfectly functional and reliable droid. Could you please check if the General is awake now? I would like to visit her."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Thank you C-3PO. And don't worry, the Captain will repair you if you malfunction." Amilyn said the last words in a cheerful voice. 

"If you for instance remember something you didn't see and then talk about it to someone...like the General. These types of malfunctions", Poe said in a very friendly tone.

The droid left for the hospital bay...running. Poe and Amilyn burst into laughing.

"You need something to cheer you up in an stressful situation, don't you think Captain?" 

"I agree, Admiral. You certainly have your way."

"Fifteen hours of work ahead for both of us", Amilyn said. 

"At least it is something I like", he said.

"Don't get too tired, Poe", she said. "You have other tasks for the night...in my cabin.", she said with a very crooked smile on her face.

"Yes, boss!"

"Aren't you forgeting something?", she asked with a smile.

"Yes...beautiful boss. Better now?", he said.

"That's my hero!"

 

The End


End file.
